Comment mettre de l'ambiance à un barbecue ?
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Pour rapprocher toute la famille, Belle a la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un barbecue. Mais cela se déroulera-t-il comme prévu? Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, Snowing et CaptainSwan. Post saison 3.


**Bonjour à tous! Voilà une petite fic se passant après la fin de saison 3!**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz.**

**Pairings : Rumplestiltskin/Belle Robin Hood/Regina Emma Swan/Captain Hook Snow White/ Prince Charming.**

**Genre : Humour.**

**Personnages : Rumple, Belle, Robin, Regina, Henry, Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook.**

* * *

Comment mettre de l'ambiance à un barbecue ?

« On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? demanda Hook, l'air désespéré.

-Kilian, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, soupira Emma.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller déguster un barbe… barbecou ou je ne sais quoi chez le crocodile !

-Je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi à l'idée d'aller à ce barbecue, mais Henry avait l'air très enthousiaste. Ecoute, il a vécu des choses difficiles ces derniers temps, d'abord il a été enlevé par les sbires de Peter Pan qui se trouve également être son arrière-grand-père maléfique, ensuite nous avons dû partir pendant un an à New York sans souvenir, son père est mort, sa tante a tenté de tuer tout le monde, et pendant qu'une sorcière essayait de plonger Storybrooke dans la glace, sa mère adoptive est devenue diabolique après que l'ex de son petit copain soit revenue à Storybrooke, ce qui se trouvait être un piège de Zelena.

-C'est un garçon très fort, fit remarquer le capitaine, après un temps. Tout comme sa mère… »

Ils échangèrent tous deux un baiser langoureux. Emma lui lança un sourire narquois, puis dit :

« Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire, mais on y va quand même ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Pitié Regina ! Sors de cette chambre ! cria Robin.

-Non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille dîner avec cette bande de… de…

-Oui on a compris, tu les détestes, mais fais un effort pour ce soir au moins ! Fais-le pour Henry… pour moi. »

Doucement, la reine ouvrit la porte et soupira :

« A quoi bon ? Ils me détestent, et je les déteste aussi…

-Ils ne te détestent pas voyons, comment le pourraient-ils ?

Elle eût un rire amer :

-Je ne suis pas si charmante que j'en ai l'air…

-Je te connais, je sais qu'il fut un temps où tu n'étais pas vraiment… gentille. Mais ça a changé ! Et ils ne te détestent pas ! Tiens, tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec Belle !

-Le rat de bibliothèque ? Oui…

-Bon alors pense à Henry. Il doit être tellement heureux que toute sa famille soit réunie !

Elle sourit tendrement, puis dit, l'air très sérieux :

-Tu as raison Robin, mais on part juste après le dessert ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Charming ! N'en fais pas toute une histoire voyons, ce n'est qu'un dîner !

-Avec des gens qui ont essayé soit de te tuer, soit de te convaincre de tuer ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de confier Neal à Granny pendant toute une soirée !

-Enfin, tu vas bien pouvoir t'en séparer pendant deux petites secondes, Granny adore les enfants, et il faut savoir pardonner dans la vie !

-Snow… c'est inutile de se forcer. Ils ne nous apprécient pas plus, alors pourquoi devons-nous y aller ?

-Pour Henr…

-Grand-mère, grand-père, on y va bientôt ?! demanda Henry, une joie non dissimulée sur son visage.

-Oui Henry, ne t'en fais pas ! lui répondit Mary-Margaret.

-Cool !

Il sortit de la pièce.

La jeune princesse soupira :

-Regarde comme il a l'air heureux, tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir, hum ?

-Non, certainement pas tu as raison. Mais dans ce cas, ne m'oblige pas à parler à ce pirate, je le déteste ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Pas la peine de s'énerver si je transforme quelqu'un en escargot lors de ce maudit barbecue !

-Oh Rumple ça suffit ! répondit Belle, plutôt énervée. Tu m'as embêtée avec ça toute la semaine !

-Eh bien peut-être que si tu n'avais pas invité tous ces…

Belle lui lança un regard sévère.

-… Tous ces gens, dans _ma maison._

-Notre maison, Rumple.

-Notre maison, je ne serais pas de si mauvaise humeur !

-Je sais que tu ne les aime pas, mais fais un effort ! Ecoute, Henry avait l'air très content quand je lui en ai parlé, il serait si heureux…

Le Ténébreux soupira :

-Qu'on soit bien clair, je ne fais ça que pour le jeune garçon !

-Oui, si tu le dis ! » rétorqua la jeune femme, souriante.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura : « Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Rumple, mais là, je crois que ça a sonné !

-Génial… marmonna-t-il.

-Je vais allumer le barbecue, occupe-toi de recevoir les invités ! »

Belle sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et se rendit sur la terrasse pour tout préparer. Seulement, elle entendit la sonnette retentir au moins cinq fois. Curieuse, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour y trouver Rumple qui se cachait tel un enfant, faisant mine de feuilleter on ne sait quel livre.

« RUMPLE ! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'ouvrir aux invités !

-Ah oui ?

-Tu es pathétique. Même un gamin de deux ans aurait un comportement plus digne que le tien ! »

Puisque son mari n'avait pas l'air décidé, elle partit ouvrir.

« Snow ! Charming ! Henry ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! »

En effet, Belle était très heureuse de voir Henry, qui lui avait l'air enchanté. En revanche, Snow lui lança un sourire hypocrite, et David ne s'en donna même pas la peine.

Il se contenta de lancer un très plat :

« J'ai apporté le champagne. »

Les minutes passèrent, et le reste des invités arriva.

Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva sur la terrasse, il y eût un léger silence. On pouvait remarquer que Belle, Snow, Emma et Robin s'efforçaient de sourire tandis que Charming, Regina, Rumple et Hook faisaient tous une mine renfrognée.

Rumplestiltskin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait se donner tant de mal pour des gens qui le détestaient… ce qui était peut-être normal, après-tout.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Belle demanda à Snow:

« Alors, comment se porte Neal ?

-Très bien ! déclara cette-dernière. Il est vraiment adorable. Il est vrai que cela nous fait drôle car avec Charming, c'est la première fois que nous nous occupons d'un bébé.

-Ah, oui ! La dernière, vous l'avez abandonnée ! se moqua Regina.

-Regina… dit Robin avec reproche.

-Si vous n'aviez pas lancé de malédiction, on n'aurait pas eu à l'abandonner ! s'indigna Charming.

-Et si ELLE n'avait pas vendu la mèche à ma mère, je n'aurais pas tout fait pour la tuer ! »

Il y eût encore un blanc. Snow, Charming et Regina étaient furieux, Robin, Belle et Emma mal à l'aise, quant à Rumple et Hook, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Néanmoins, l'expression sur le visage d'Henry était indescriptible.

« Où est Roland ? questionna Belle, voulant trouver un sujet de conversation.

-Oh ! Ma bande de Merry Men s'en occupe !

-C'est vraiment un garçon adorable ! rétorqua Belle.

-Nous ne t'avions pas demandé ton avis, le rat de bibliothèque, fit Regina.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma femme comme ça ! hurla Rumple.

Oh, il détestait tant Regina, elle n'avait peut-être pas fait assez de mal à Belle ?!

-Oh attention ! La dernière fois que le crocodile s'est énervé comme ça, il m'a coupé la main ! » plaisanta Kilian.

Il détestait le pirate aussi. Il était odieux et répugnant. Il avait aussi voulu nuire à sa douce Belle. Et pourquoi ? Pour venger la mort de Milah, une femme qui avait abandonné son propre enfant !

Ne voulant pas créer plus d'histoires, Emma fit semblant de rire :

« Haha, quel farceur ce sacré Kilian ! C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ! Hein Robin !

-Pauvre mademoiselle Swan, ricana Rumple. Votre goût pour les hommes s'est vraiment détérioré !

-Je pourrais dire la même chose à Belle ! se vengea le pirate.

-Oh ! Tu parles de la femme que tu as essayé de tuer au moins trois fois ?

-Je me suis excusé, et peut-être que si tu n'avais pas arraché le cœur à Milah, je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-Et si elle n'était pas partie avec toi je ne l'aurais pas tuée !

-Oui c'est vrai c'est ma faute, c'est bien à cause de moi que mon véritable amour s'est retrouvé enfermé trente ans ! cracha le capitaine.

-C'était la faute de Regina !

-Hé ! Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires de gamins ! répliqua Regina.

-Tu as menti à tout le monde, tu as enfermé ma Belle, et tu lui as fait perdre ses souvenirs ! Espèce de…

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! rétorqua Robin. Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute si tu n'es qu'un monstre et que…

-Je ne te permets pas, Robin ! lança Belle. Je ne vais pas laisser mon mari se faire insulter dans sa propre maison !

-Oh tu nous embêtes, Belle ! fit Regina. Arrête d'essayer de voir le bien là où il n'y en a pas !

-Mais c'est pas vrai, tu veux que je te frappe ou quoi ?! » hurla Belle.

Rumplestiltskin avait rarement entendu sa femme autant en colère.

« Oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Y a un bébé qui dort ! cria une voix venant d'une maison voisine.

Ah, eux. Bien sûr, Aurora et Philippe avaient été obligés de s'installer dans la maison juste à côté ! Belle n'avait pas l'air de les apprécier plus que lui…

-La ferme, Aurora ! répondit Rumple.

-Eh ! D'où tu dis la ferme à ma femme ! lança une voix masculine.

-Je lui dis ce que je veux, tu vas faire quoi Philippe ? »

Ils entendirent des cris de bébé, puis une porte qui se claquait.

« Je voudrais pas dire, mais je crois que le rat de bibliothèque a brûlé les merguez et les chipo' ! ria Regina.

Il détestait que Regina appelle sa Belle comme ça.

-Oh non ! dit soudain Belle d'un air catastrophé.

-Ça ne fait rien, poursuivit l'Evil Queen. Rumple m'avait déjà parlé de tes médiocres talents culinaires !

-C'est vrai ça ?! demanda Belle, extrêmement énervée.

-Euh… mais non… tu sais bien qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi !

-Non je confirme ! déclara Charming. Il a dit, je cite : « Heureusement que je ne suis pas décédé d'intoxication alimentaire. Elle pense que nous allons chez Granny pour lui faire plaisir, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne pourrais pas manger un de plus de ses plats infâmes ! »

-Oui, parce que c'est vrai que toi tu es parfait n'est-ce pas ?! On sait tous que c'est bien facile de cuisiner avec la magie ! répondit Belle.

Il n'avait pas voulu vexer Belle, mais sa nourriture était vraiment immangeable !

Kilian commença à battre des mains en criant :

-BASTON, BASTON…

-T'es vraiment sérieux là ? demanda Emma.

-Non, je tentais simplement de mettre de l'ambiance. En tout cas, bravo crocodile, je n'ai jamais vu Belle si en colère !

-N'en rajoute pas non plus Hook ! dit Charming.

-Je t'ai pas parlé, toi le prince parfait !

-Kilian, je te défends de parler comme ça à mon père !

-Oh, pas la peine de défendre cet abruti ! remarqua Regina.

-Regina, voulez-vous mon verre de vin dans la tronche ? questionna la jolie blonde.

-Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir… non ! »

Pourtant, à peine cette phrase prononcée, Regina sentit son visage trempé.

« TOI ! Espèce de misérable petite pourriture ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à l'Evil Queen ?!

-Eh t'es pt' être l'Evil Queen mais je suis la Savior, ok ?!

-Tu ne serais rien du tout sans ma malédiction !

-Malédiction que je t'ai fournie ! sortit fièrement le Ténébreux.

-Oui bon ça va, on fait pas de concours de qui est le mieux autour de cette table ! rétorqua Robin.

-On t'a rien demandé à toi ! T'es le dernier arrivé, alors tu la boucles ! cria Charming.

-NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME ÇA ! hurla Regina.

-NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA NON PLUS A MON MARI ! beugla Snow.

-POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON EST TOUS EN TRAIN DE CRIER ?! aboya Hook.

« Tout va bien à côté ? questionna une voix douce venant d'une autre maison. C'était la voisine, une vieille dame.

-OUI TOUT VA TRES BIEN MERCI ! crièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Je pense que nous allons rentrer, Robin. Déclara Regina.

-Oui nous aussi. Allez viens Henry… HENRY ! dit Mary Margaret.

-C'EST PAS VRAI NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS PERDU MON FILS ! crièrent Emma et Regina.

-C'est de ta faute ! cria David à Regina. Si tu avais été plus agréable…

-Et si vous aviez été de meilleurs hôtes ! lança Robin à Rumple et Belle.

-STOOOOPP ! hurla Belle. Oui on a compris on s'aime pas, mais là, y a des choses plus importantes. Emma, tu as une idée d'où Henry aurait pu aller ?

-Pourquoi elle lui demande à elle ? demanda Regina. Je suis sa mère aussi ! Et il est sûrement au terrain de jeu ! »

Ils s'y rendirent tous, chacun dans une voiture, pour trouver Henry qui boudait seul sur un banc.

« Henry ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! dit Regina.

-Ah vraiment ? répondit le jeune garçon. Vous avez quand même mis vingt minutes à vous rendre compte que j'avais disparu ! Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous supporter plus de deux secondes !

-Nous sommes désolés Henry, notre comportement _à tous _a été inadmissible, déclara Emma. Veux-tu bien nous pardonner ?

-Pour l'instant, je veux juste rentrer à la maison. »

Rumple voyait bien que Belle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu organiser cette soirée. Mais il tenta de la consoler en lui répétant qu'elle avait voulu bien faire.

Bien sûr, Henry les pardonna quelques jours plus tard. Et deux semaines après, M. et Mme Gold décidèrent d'inviter une fois de plus tout le monde à la maison, pour leur annoncer que leur famille allait s'agrandir. Ce dîner-ci se déroula dans la joie et l'amour…

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Cela fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
